1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to instrument panel beams, and more particularly to a lightweight hybrid tubular/casting instrument panel beam and die-cast method of making the same.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Instrument panel beams and structures have been developed to support the instrument panels or clusters of transportation machines, such as automobiles, aircrafts, recreational vehicles, and boats. In automobiles, for example, conventional beams support components such as coolant temperature, fuel and oil pressure gauges, speedometers, odometers and audio/video/navigational equipment. They further support and frame interior compartments and appurtenances such as glove boxes, knee bolsters, HVAC conduits, air bags, and lamps. In recognition of the need for component repair and replacement, conventional beams are configured so as not to interfere with the intricate placement and removal of each part.
Despite their functionality, however, conventional beams and structures present multiple concerns to both manufacturing engineers and users. First, in order to provide the necessary structural integrity, some conventional beam configurations and material compositions present bulky rigid structures that significantly add to the transportation weight. For example, current configurations of conventional beams include a steel stamping design, wherein about twenty stamped steel parts are welded together, a steel tubular design consisting of one or two steel tubes and a few steel stamped parts, and a one-piece magnesium die casting design. Of additional concern, these configurations are often threaded into the body of the automobile or installed around other components, adding to the complexity and expense of the design and manufacturing process. The welding requirements in the first two configurations further add to the expense and complexity of manufacture.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved instrument panel beam that more efficiently supports the instruments and storage compartments of a transportation machine, by reducing the transport weight and cost of manufacture.